


Photo of Fame

by schrijverr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Instagram, Internet Famous, Peter Parker has a potty mouth, Peter Parker is Insta Famous, Social Media, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Peter Parker has a very popular Insta account, but no one knows it's his. He reveals his face on one of Tonys livestreams





	Photo of Fame

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm posting all my fics from tumblr, which is also @schrijverr

Peters Instagram was insanely popular. He always had a passion for photography, but with his new StarkPhone and his ability to get anywhere (thanks, Spidey!), his account had shot to stardom. His handle was @PPhotos, very simple and descriptive without giving much away from his privacy. He mostly posted pictures of crowds or skylines and was famed for his impossible locations, but the thing that got him the most fame were his pictures of the man behind the mask, Tony Stark. A sneak peak into who the man really was. 

He never posted his own face, he didn’t want the questions at school, nor the sudden fame. He didn’t want anyone to pretend to be his friend only for a tag on his account. An account with nearly two million followers. 

Everyone knew that it was run by Tonys personal assistant, because Tony Stark had verified that himself on twitter, Insta, and in live streams he did from time to time. He had asked Peter to join him, but Peter had always declined.

~

He was at the Tower this weekend and they were tinkering in the lab. It was almost time for a live stream and Tony was again asking him. “Petey, come on. It’ll be fun!”  
“No, Tony. I need to finish this project, I have a photo to edit, and homework to make. And I don’t need the attention. I will decide when I’ll post my face.”  
Tony smirked and said: “OK, I’ll leave you alone… for now. F.R.I.D.A.Y. put everything confidential away.”  
“Sure thing, boss.” the AI said as things started to disappear.   
Peters suit was one of the things, but he just overrode Tonys command and rolled his eyes while he continued working.

Opposite to him Tony started his live stream: “Hello people, it’s me. Again. I don’t even know what I want to talk about. So, ideas?”  
He went through some of the suggestions, talking about clean energy (Peter paid attention here, it was quite interesting), his suits (boasting, a lot. Eye rolls were done by Peter) , a bit of the accords (very brief and short. Peter saw the hurt flash through the older mans eyes and how quickly Tony covered it up with fake bravado) and his thoughts on Wakanda technology (he was very positive, gushing about how smart Shuri was, which made Peter smile. He missed his friend). Then someone suggested @PPhotos, Tony immediately smirked and said: “That’s a very good suggestion. I love talking about my intern.”

Peters head shot up and he glared at Tony warningly. “Oops,” Tony only said, “Seemed like the sweet little puppy doesn’t want to, but hell, I never listened to anyone.”  
Peter gave up hope and just listen as Tony talked about some of the projects he had helped on, which did wonders for his ego, he was very proud of his work. Then Tony said: “What I think of his photos? Well, I think they’re quite beautiful. I love the crowd pictures most. Just the day to day life, I guess, but that is because I can see the skyline form every perspective whenever I want, while the little moments between people are more difficult to see. Oh, you meant the pictures of me? Let me think.”

He pretended to think, then said: “Well, when I gave him permission to post me, he had a great picture of me and not all that many followers. It’s kind of gotten out of hand.”  
He shrugged and Peter looked at him questioningly and he asked: “Really? I can stop if you want.”  
With a hand motion his now finished project disappeared. Tony looked at him with a glint I his eye and he said: “He speaks! Yes, he is here in the room with me, but he’s a bit of a prick about being on the other side of the lens.”  
Peter huffed and looked away. Tony continued: “But to answer your question, no I don’t mind. And all these people would kill me, if I’d shut you down. I think it’s great that people see another side of me than the picture the media paints of me, although the one with all the cups of empty cups was a bit too much. I have an image of lazy rich boy, you exposed my workaholic tendencies.”  
Peter smirked, but then nodded while he thought and said: “I get that. The media hasn’t always been very kind to Iron Man and therefore you.”

Tony shrugged, he didn’t really care what the media was saying about him. “Anyway, I’m reading this chat and everyone wants to see you. It’s the only things they care about. Nothing else, I swear.”  
He looked challenging at Peter and said: “Are you going to leave everyone hanging, kid?”  
Peters face crumbled and he started yelling: “You fucker! You planned all of this! You motherfucker, you know I crumble under group pressure. You little bitch!”  
The chat went wild about what this meant and Peter insulting The Tony Stark(TM). Tony wasn’t fazed by all the insults, opposite to what people thought Peter had a really potty mouth and Tony could be very irritating. 

He smiled innocently and said: “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
Peter glared at him. “Snake.” he hissed.  
Then he walked to him and stood at the other side of the phone while he said: “I’m not doing this out of free will and I want you to know that.”  
Tony laughed and said to the viewers: “We got him!”  
The chat went wild. “Lady and Gents, and everyone else. Let me introduce you to Peter, also known as @PPhotos!”

He made jazz hands and Peter walked into view, looking quite grumpy, but he couldn’t keep it up. He smiled wildly and it lit up the room. The chat went wild again, this time messages of how cute an adorable Peter was were flooding in. The rest of the stream was spend with Peter telling embarrassing tales of Tony in the lab and Tony teasing Peter about his shyness and nerdiness, all in all a good time. 

Needless to say Peter was an overnight success and the questions he would face come Monday were now none of his concerns. He knew who his friends were and rubbing it in Flashes face would be very much worth it.


End file.
